epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Zeus vs Thor
Zeus vs Thor is the forty-eighth installment of Epic Rap Battles of History and the third episode of Season 4. It features the Greek god of Thunder and king of all other gods, Zeus, against the Norse god of Thunder, Thor. It was released on November 24, 2014. Cast No live action was used in this rap battle. All characters were portrayed by Lego Minifigures. Nice Peter as Zeus (voice only) EpicLLOYD as Thor and Loki (both voice only) Lyrics 'Zeus' How dare you challenge my immortal throne? I'm the father of the Gods, put your daddy on the phone! Maybe Odin could beg me for a truce, 'cause when Zeus lets loose, I'll put your cross-dressing neck in a noose! I'm like Medusa, stone a motherfucker if he looks at me wrong! I'm a bull getting bitches with my swan schlong! I'm on point like Poseidon's trident. Rhymes colder than the frosty balls of your giants! 'Thor' Allow Thor to retort, you shape-shifting rapist! And get a taste of this Scandinavian greatness, Brought forth by my rage and thunderstorm force. 'Cause I don't get nice, I get Norse! (Noirse!) Valhalla-atcha boy and we'll flyte it out! But keep your Asgard up, I Ragnarök the house! You tongue kissed your sister, that's grosser than a Gorgon! I'm the thunder down under; nailing Natalie Portman! Who would ever worship someone as abusive as Zeus is? You're ruthless to humans, your crew is like the clash of the douches! Ruling over the Greeks, a people weak and frightened. I'd spit in your face but you'd probably like it! 'Zeus' Only a mindless fool would knock the fathers of philosophy, My Greeks built the bedrock of democracy! With astronomy, they charted out the movements of my kin, All the pimps on Mount Olympus and me the king pin! Let this sink in, I'm about to rain on your parade! Itchy trigger finger quicker with the bolts than Usain! You're history, I'll be the first to put it in writing! MC Hammer just got struck twice by greased lightning! 'Thor' Rain, old man? This is hardly a drizzle. You couldn't give the women in my homeland the sniffles. You can keep your astronomers, I'll sail with the conquerers, For thousands of kilometers, discovering the continents! I'm Alpha dog dominant, you can't beat me! I will drop you like Greece's GDP! Send you deeper underground than the depths of your Hades! Now make like your daddy and swallow my babies. 'Zeus' You think the Underworld scares the ruler of the skies? You're joking! Loki must have written your lines! By the time I've finished ripping you with wits and rhymes, You'll need a lighter for your ship 'cause a viking just died! 'Thor' Your glory days are over, the Oracle should have told ya. I'll kick your wrinkly dick back in your toga like "Opa"! Here, take these drachma for your eyes, When you get to River Styx, tell your three headed bitch I say hi. (Woof!) Scrapped lyrics 'Thor' You've never been to war with the likes of Thor before! The oracle should have warned you 'bout the blood and gore! Brought forth by my raging thunderstorm force, 'Cause I don't get nice I get Norse, 'Loki' Norse! 'Thor' Valhalla-atcha boy and we'll flyte it out! But keep your Asgard up, I Ragnarök the house! I'm a stone cut stud like a starred down Gorgon Got the thunder down under nailing Natalie Portman! Who would ever worship someone as abusive as Zeus is? You're ruthless to humans, truth is you're the God of douches. And when we're through with this your hubris will send you down to Hades! So make like your daddy and swallow my babies. 'Zeus' I'm the father of the Gods, barbie, mind your manners. Odin can't touch this, let alone MC Hammer! Flip more middle fingers at you than a hundred hander. Take your little tool away, you're just a blonde Bruce Banner! I'm Olympic gold standard on point like a trident. Drop science colder than the frosty balls of your giants! Poseidon couldn't fathom the depth of your thickness. I bask in the sun, you chose the land of Christmas. "But I have to save the mortals!" Blech. Blow me. I'll be boozing on some uzo at the beach with Loki! 'Thor' Rain, old man? This is hardly a drizzle. You couldn't give the women in my homeland the sniffles. You look miserable; old and fat. And you grope so many mates you surely have the thunderclap! It's the swelter for your bullshit, with Leda and Europa. You shape-shifting rapist keep your dick inside your toga! It's over, i'll smash you like an ogre! Froze the mighty soldier your up war carbon copy only older. Zeus You call yourself mighty but you're not to my liking. So I'll strike this weak viking twice with greased lightning! This blonde shit talker is as soft as Betty Crocker. I scarred Harry Potter, gave Ben Franklin his shocker‏! 'Zeus' I am the alpha and the O, mega You're Thor skinned dick cheadder, smegma Conquer the cloud-cold Nectar? never! Without the Avengers you would never be remembered‏ Trivia General *This is the first battle where neither the thumbnail nor the iTunes cover does not show either rapper at all. Instead, it shows Thor's hammer and Zeus' lightning bolt, likely intended to keep the Lego theme of the battle a surprise. **This is the second battle where the iTunes cover does not show either rapper's face. The first was Moses vs Santa Claus. However, the thumbnail for that battle showed both of the rappers' faces, as opposed to this battle still only showing either characters' symbols. *This battle features the first Norse rapper. *This is the first battle to be fully animated. *The Lego character who was killed by Medusa was Dane Cook. This is a reference to a running joke in Forrest Whaley's videos where Dane Cook is always killed in the most brutal way possible. *This is the first battle where something was visually censored. *Not including the recording sessions or Green Screen cuts, this is the second battle to have more than one Behind the Scenes video. The first was Darth Vader vs Hitler, which had two Behind the Scenes videos. *This battle has the most locations (without counting reused footage), with 6 different locations. *Peter's sunglasses appear as a constellation, as does the duck from one of Forrest Whaley's videos, The Duck Song. Forrest's channel logo also appears. *This battle has the most cameos. **However, the cameos are Lego minifigures, they do not have body actors. Continuity *This is the third battle to feature a comic book superhero. The first two were Batman vs Sherlock Holmes and Goku vs Superman. **However, this is the first battle to include a Marvel Comics character. *This is the fourth battle to reference MC Hammer, the first three being Gandhi vs Martin Luther King Jr., Goku vs Superman, and Artists vs TMNT. **Three of them involve comic book characters. *This is the second battle to feature a Wilhelm Scream (when Thor hits the giant), after Darth Vader vs Adolf Hitler 3. Production *This is the first battle of Season 4 not to have any female rappers. *This is the first battle of Season 4 to have no guest rappers. **However, it did have guest animators. *This is the first singles battle of Season 4. *This is the first and only battle to be made from Lego. **The only piece not made from Lego in this video was the pixelated Frost Giant testicles, made from putty. *This is the second battle to feature a rapper without a body actor, the first being Steve Jobs vs Bill Gates, in which HAL 9000 was a prop. Errors *This is the fifth battle to feature a misspelled title card. **In this case, it's Zeus's title card in the BTS pt. 3, misspelled Zues. ***He is the second rapper to have a title card spelled correctly in the battle but incorrectly in the BTS, after Billy Mays. **The other rappers with misspelled title cards are Adolf Hitler, Billy Mays, Christopher Columbus, and Ebenezer Scrooge. *During the battle's end slate, the word subscribe is misspelled as subcribe. Poll Related videos File:Zeus vs Thor. Behind the Scenes of Epic Rap Battles of History pt.1|Behind the Scenes, part 1 File:Zeus vs Thor. Behind the Scenes of Epic Rap Battles of History pt.2|Behind the Scenes, part 2 File:Zeus vs Thor. Behind the Scenes of Epic Rap Battles of History pt.3|Behind the Scenes, part 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Upcoming Rap Battle Category:Nice Peter Category:EpicLLOYD Category:Zeus vs Thor Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History